


Just The Way You Are

by Modern_Mizzie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Its just gonna be a bunch of one shots, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Poor Phil gets abused with toys, Social Media, Toddler!Dan, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modern_Mizzie/pseuds/Modern_Mizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt that I found on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay, well that's all for this week, guys. Sorry to bore you with more stories of my fails, but this is basically an internet support group. Oh and one more thing. I'm Gay. Bye." Dan's newest video had gone Viral, mainly because of this confession that he had ended it with. He had known that this video had been a long time coming, but he hadn't been able to voice it until today. 

Every one of his social media accounts were blowing up. He already had 300 tweets, 176 messages on Facebook and even asks on Tumblr, but he just turned off his phone and his laptop then sat on his bed quietly. "I actually did that." he muttered to himself. "Yeah, you did." a voice said. Dan jumped slightly and looked up to see Phil standing in his doorway. 

"How long have you been standing there Phil?" Dan asked, looking a little worried. 

"Long enough." Phil murmured, walking straight into his room and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Didn't know that about you." he said and Dan blushed profusely. He had managed to keep it a secret for a long time, even from his best friend and room mate, Phil. 

"Yeah, heh, sorry about that." he mumbled, looking away. He couldn't bring himself to face him at the moment. He was just too embarrassed. He hadn't even been this worried telling the whole internet about it, but now, talking about it in person, well, Dan wasn't comfortable with it.

Phil gently tipped Dan's head up, forcing him to look at the other. Before Dan could say anything, or pull away, Phil lent in and kissed him lightly, almost testing to see how far he could push this matter. 

When Dan didn't force him away, he deepened the kiss, then tangled his fingers into the others overly long hair. It was time Dan got a haircut and he knew it, but he loved being able to tangle his finger in the others hair.

After a little while, he pulled away and looked into the others eyes. "I'm glad you did that." he murmured then walked out, leaving Dan just staring at the place he had been sitting.


	2. Dan's a child. Phil's a target.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dan is Phil's new friend. 
> 
> Dan is two and Phil is twenty. 
> 
> Based off a prompt.

Phil loved hanging out with his friends, Pj and Chris, but things had gotten interesting as of recent. Nowadays, there was a two year old random child, by the name of Dan. It was Pj's new little brother and the kid was adorable, but more than a little crazy. Dan was currently sitting in his little play pen, with a massive pile of toys, giggling like crazy. He was playing with all kinds of toys, whilst the boys were trying to film things and edit. 

It was half way through a very serious filming session, that Dan started throwing toys at Phil, giggling like crazy. He was having so much fun, beating up the young man. It was making Phil laugh like crazy in the end, as he was being battered with toys in their multitude. 

In the end, Dan had absolutely no toys left in the pen and Phil was surrounded by them, so he went and picked up the two year old. 

"You're an odd one, aren't you?" He questioned the two year old, only to be poked in the eye and giggled at.


End file.
